Chocolate Covered Proposals
by supermegafoxieawesomehot
Summary: Jane wants to play a game with Maura one that has the power to change everything.


Jane Rizzoli sighed as walked into her apartment and dropped her things on the couch. Something she was sure would earn her a chastening from her girlfriend. The two of them where complete opposites Maura liked things to be in perfect order or she would go mad. Jane however went more the flow of things if she didn't feel like cleaning she didn't. Jane noticed the dark red leather jacket draped neatly over the back of her couch and she couldn't help but smile to herself a little.

"Maura?" Jane called as she walked down the hallway. She could hear the shower running and with a wicked grin she opened the door. To see the outline of Maura's extremely sexy body.

"Want me to join you?" Jane asked laughing as Maura visibly jumped, she turned around and peaked her head out of the shower door.

"I'm almost done." She said before she closed the door again and continued to bath herself. Jane nodded though she was more than a little disappointed.

"Okay well I'll be in the kitchen." She mumbled as she backed out of the bathroom with the intent of making Maura her favorite meal surprisingly enough it wasn't anything insanely fancy. It was just her mothers gnocchi with Bolognese sauce possibly the easiest fastest thing to make. She was halfway through making it when Maura wearing only a towel her body shining with moister and hair dripping wet stepped into the kitchen.

"Hi." Maura smiled innocently at her girlfriend. Jane looked up from what she was doing and looked Maura up and down spending a little extra time on her cleavage.

"Um, Hey Maura." choked Jane as Maura began to walk toward her slowly she positioned herself in between Jane and the counter.

"So how was your day at work?" Maura asked as she trailed her finger down Jane's arm, resting both hands on her lovers waist.

"Slow and boring but you already know that." she laughed as she pulled Maura closer to her and captured the blondes lips in an intense kiss that made Maura lightheaded she could feel Jane's strong and yet soft hands make there way down the barely there towel to Maura's smooth legs. She grinned down at her girlfriend as she forcefully lifted her up on the counter. Maura moaned loudly she loved when Jane got all rough and dominant.

"How was your day?" Jane asked while she pulled the towel so that is fell around her on the kitchen counter. Jane bit down on Maura's neck hard enough to leave a mark another moan slipped past Maura's soft pink lips.

"Jane… god please." Maura moaned

"Please what love?" She asked as she lightly scratched her lovers inner thighs. She didn't give Maura a chance to respond before she kissed her again when she slowly pulled away with Maura's lip in between her teeth she grinned at her girlfriend.

"Wanna play a game?" she breathed against Maura's neck.

"What kind of game?" Maura asked licking her lips in anticipation.

Jane didn't reply she just picked up Maura and laid her down on the spotless kitchen floor. Maura made a face which only cause Jane to laugh a little while she produced a bottle of chocolate syrup for seemingly out of thin air. She studied her girlfriend nervously sure they had brought food into the bedroom before but this 'game' that Jane was suggesting could possibly change everything. For a split second she almost changed her mind but it was time for her to stop being such a coward.

"I'm going to write something on you and lick it off." Smirked Jane as she pulled off the cap. Maura shook her head vigorously.

"Jane Rizzoli so help me god don't you dare!"

Jane grinned mischievously at her and began to write her lover a message once she was done she looked up to see a slightly annoyed Maura. "Now you have to guess what I've written."

"And f I win?"

"I'm pretty sure you will love your prize, though I could be wrong." Replied Jane with a note of insecurity in her voice Maura looked at her curiously wondering why a game would make Jane so insecure. However the moment of insecurity was gone replace the ever present Rizzoli smirk as Jane's warm tongue lapped up the chocolate. Maura moaned loudly her back arching through her haze was aware that the first letter was a M fallowed by an a.

"Is… Is it my name?" Maura asked unsteadily

"Patience Maur." Jane growled as she went back to what she was doing. Maura made out and R and then another closely fallowed by a y. Maura's head was spinning from both the arousal and realization of what was going on. Was Jane really…? No she couldn't be they had never even talked about it there had never even been a hint that she might…

"Yes." Maura gasped looking down at Jane with tears in her eyes. Jane's smile got bigger than she had ever seen it before.

"Yeah?" Jane asked disbelievingly while she reached into her pocket and produced an engagement ring that made even Maura gasp she could tell at first glance it was a tiffany. It probably cost Jane a fortune.

"Yes." Maura repeated holding her left hand out so that Jane could slip the beautiful ring on her finger. She pulled Jane up so she could kiss her again and flipped them over so that she was on top. Jane gasped as Maura roughly yanked her shirt over Jane's head and threw it across the room Jane's sports bra was gone just as fast as her shirt had been disposed of. And Maura lowered her head sucking a dark nipple between her teeth. Jane gasped loudly and arched her back.

The front door opened fallowed by laughing and then a gasp of a completely different kind. Jane craned her neck to see her mom, dad and Frankie standing in the door way.

"Jesus ma' have you heard of knocking?" Jane yelled as she quickly covered her breast.

"Your door was unlocked! And you knew we were coming over for dinner."

"Whatever Ma'" Jane growled as she rushed off to her bedroom with Maura right behind her blushing crimson red.

When they got to Jane's bedroom Maura fell onto the bed and groaned loudly. "I am so embarrassed!"

Jane laughed and kissed Maura's shoulder. "Why?" She asked as she moved to the dresser and got two t-shirts as well as two pair of sweatpants out for them.

"Jane both of your parents and your brother just saw me without any clothes on. While I was on top of you."

A now fully clothed Jane walked over to her half dressed partner. "You're right. Maybe I should you know get rid of Frankie I mean he's see my fiancé naked Maur can't let him live after that." Maura pulled her tank top over her head and smiled at Jane.

"That sounds really nice." Maura said right before she turned around and left the room. Jane caught her in the hallway and pressed her against the wall giving her a kiss that left them both breathless.

"Just wanted one more kiss before we get teased endlessly."


End file.
